Transferring bottles out of a box is a laborious and time-consuming process. Transferring bottles into a refrigerator is also energy-wasteful due to the fact that the refrigerator door must be kept open during the process.
The present invention is designed to expedite and simplify transferring bottles out of a box into a refrigerator or to another location. Instead of moving one bottle at a time, this invention allows the user to pick up and move four bottles at a time.
Not only does this invention save time for the user, it also saves energy because the refrigerator door does not need to remain open for as long. In some establishments, the refrigerator is located at the floor level below a bar, and the staff has to strain to bend over or kneel to transfer bottles from boxes into the refrigerator.
There is known U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,191 for a similar invention to carry a plurality of bottles in one hand. However, U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,191 is not suited to transfer bottles out of a box into a refrigerator because the handle is over the top of the bottle heads. The present invention has a handle that is purposely adjacent to the bottle heads so that the user can deliver the bottles into the furthest corner of the refrigerator. This would more difficult or impossible with U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,191.
There is also known U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,750 for a Bottle Carrier that permits to carry several bottles in one hand. U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,750 is not like the present invention, and requires each bottle to be threaded into the slot one by one. The present invention allows to quickly scoop and place a plurality of bottles without needing to thread each one into the apparatus like U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,750.